


不想未來 Do Not Imagine the Future

by GraySun



Series: 何為愛 What is Love －くろあだ [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: 光想著昨日，這是最溫柔的死法；不想未來，這是最直接的愛了。－－詩句節錄自李進文《根本》
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kyoshi, 黑澤優一/安達清, 黒沢優一/安達清
Series: 何為愛 What is Love －くろあだ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	不想未來 Do Not Imagine the Future

**Author's Note:**

> 日劇版，EP01-06雷，OOC慎入。

_七年足夠讓簡單的心動醞釀成一份愛－－甚至是一份信仰。_

黑澤優一在這陣子與暗戀對象急速拉近的距離中漸漸感到痛苦，那並不是意想幻滅的痛苦，七年默默地觀察足以讓他了解安達是什麼樣的人，無論好壞他都無法自拔的深受吸引。

本來他就沒有想過這份戀情會有成真的一天，一開始只是想多幫助他一點，多幫助他一點之後就希望可以跟他靠近一點，不是戀人也沒關係或許可以做朋友就好了，因為他總是想著告白的那一天就是他們關係到盡頭的那一天。

只是他從未想過這一天如此快的到來。

而原來喜歡不是棉花糖，不是輕飄飄軟呼呼的美好，而是淬了毒的蜜糖，每一口都是劇痛卻又甘之如飴， _直到他想著昨日懷抱著死去的愛戀輕聲緬懷。_

他看著安達睡著的臉，想起他習慣性的自我貶低，心中湧起一股難以抑制的憤怒和痛苦，黑澤有多希望讓安達了解自己是多好的人而對他的自卑感到憤怒，就有多害怕安達知道他的情感後會逃之夭夭。

 _明明曾經只需要幻想就能滿足了。_ 但是現在卻不是這樣，當他多了更多機會和安達有實際上的接觸，看見安達更多不同的面相，一邊沉淪的同時也一邊感到渴望加劇－－他是多麼害怕自己的慾望有一天會撕碎他說真愛的事物，無論是這份愛戀或是愛戀所繫的對象。

原來那些距離都是牢籠，關住他此刻不斷叫囂著要衝破超我束縛的本我，關住他連自己都感到恐懼的慾望。

碰觸是因為渴望佔有，而所謂的佔有對沒有感情的人來說就是一種侵犯，就像那天飲酒會上過於靠近的距離就是侵入了安達舒適自在的領地，他太喜歡那個自顧自過著生活而自在的安達了，看不得他一丁點的不自在和難受，那總是讓他也跟著心痛了起來。

黑澤的自我是如此混亂，七年來他第一次感到動搖，尤其是在發現他沒辦法輕易伸出去觸碰的軀殼，對六角和藤崎來說卻不存在任何屏障，他們是如此輕而易舉就能碰觸他的珍寶。

他在這第一次漫長而無望的暗戀中，早就為這段一往而深的戀情寫下終局。

黑澤還記得自己第一次買睡衣時想的是這件衣服真的很適合安達，衝動的購買下來之後才自嘲笑看著手中柔軟而舒適的藍色布料－－一切的妄想，都是他無法得到的證明。

但他無法自拔，那些存在於腦海中的臆想像是一劑又一劑充滿上癮性的毒藥，一次又一次的吸引著他去想像，尤其是他發現安達身邊從未有過戀人的痕跡，時間越長他就越覺得自己或許有機會，但陰暗的思想又不斷告訴自己，那是不可能的。你們是同性。你們毫無交集。你們連朋友都不是－－而此時此刻，或許他們的關係是比同期更好一點的同事了吧，或許多少可以稱得上是朋友？

黑澤優一喜歡安達清的這條路如此漫長，他一個人走了這麼的久，久到忘記安達就像恆星一樣，溫暖無比的吸引著他，但是每一次更靠近他都覺得理智被不斷燒灼著，一點一滴消失殆盡。

他已經克制不住這份情感了，他渴望的不只是成為第一個除了安達家人之外在他生病時照顧他的人。

_他渴望成為安達所有情感的第一次。_

第一個牽起他手的人，第一個成為他飯桌上的另一個人，第一個打電話和他討論約會地點。

第一個在安達睡夢中時擁他入懷，而安達會自然又信賴的輕輕靠進他懷中的那個人。

第一個看見安達對性充滿渴求的人，也是安達第一個渴求的對象。

他渴望... _他渴望所有安達的第一次都屬於黑澤優一。_

黑澤渴望的越深，就對自己越感到恐懼。

原來喜歡是獨占，喜歡是侵犯，喜歡是不顧一切擁有你。

而愛，愛是恐懼你被這樣的我傷害，所以我選擇不去想擁有你的未來，我選擇把你的未來還給你。

－－告白，不過是讓你自己離開。

黑澤看著站在他面前的安達，他看見安達眼底深處搖晃著的困惑和不安。

他說：

「我喜歡你。」

（我愛你）

_而你無須知曉，無須知曉這份深沉到紮根於我靈魂深處，宛如獻祭般的愛情信仰。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我曾經只能感受到這首詩的哀傷，  
> 卻不明白哀傷從何而來，  
> 直到我看了上星期的櫻桃魔法。  
> 我想七年的感情足夠成為一份信仰濃郁到沉重而絕望，  
> 所以黑澤才會不顧一切的告白吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 我曾經只能感受到這首詩的哀傷，  
> 卻不明白哀傷從何而來，  
> 直到我看了上星期的櫻桃魔法。  
> 我想七年的感情足夠成為一份信仰濃郁到沉重而絕望，  
> 所以黑澤才會不顧一切的告白吧。


End file.
